


Queen of Hell's Souls (spanish version)

by QueenOfHellSouls



Series: Queen of Hell's Souls (spanish ver) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Smut, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHellSouls/pseuds/QueenOfHellSouls
Summary: La oscuridad no es segura, y el monstruo bajo tu cama es real. ¿qué haces en esa situación? Cojes la escopeta y lo cazas al ritmo de rock clásico, por supuesto.La vida de _________ Harvelle era todo lo tranquila que la vida de una cazadora de criaturas sobrenaturales puede ser, mandando espíritus al otro lado a base de patadas y trabajando en el Roadhouse junto a su madre y su hermana. Hasta que conoció a los Winchester.Aventuras desde el más allá, infinitos viajes en coche por todo Estados Unidos, ¿romance quizá?, ¿dramas del averno? Tendrás que leer para descubrirlo
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Queen of Hell's Souls (spanish ver) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942951





	1. Prólogo: Un día ajetreado aquí abajo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que llevo escribiendo en Wattp*d desde 2014, pero sus brechas de seguridad y nula ayuda han hecho que no pueda volver a mi cuenta. Así que aquí estamos. Espero que disfruteis!
    
    
    _**INFIERNO**_
                              
    "Vete... al... infierno..." dijo ella mientras luchaba por respirar con normalidad.
                              
    Riley Adams, abogada invicta de Atlanta, Georgia, se encontraba esta mañana tomando tranquilamente su taza de leche con miel mientras leía el periódico. Todo se torció en un segundo y ahora el pánico era lo único que reinaba.
    
                              
    "oh Riley cielo, ya estamos en él..." le contestó Azrael, esbozando una pérfida media sonrisa.
                              
    Él, Azrael, era un demonio. Y no uno cualquiera, era uno de los actuales demonios más poderosos del infierno.
                              
    Hacía cuatro meses que Riley se topó casualmente con aquel hombre alto de pelo oscuro y ojos azules tan guapo en aquella cafetería de Atlanta. Él era todo gentileza y amabilidad mezclado con rebeldia y misterio... y teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que estaba pasando la abogada, le fue fácil hipnotizarla.
                              
    "¿sabes? Estoy un poco nervioso... nunca he tenido un hijo"
                              
    "Ni lo vas a tener..." el dolor que sentía y el miedo que la invadía provocaban lágrimas en sus ojos "este bebé no es tuyo, puto psicópata... ¡AAAH!" La mujer se retorcía de dolor, faltaba poco para el parto.
                              
    "Lo siento preciosa, pero sí que lo es... ya me encargué yo de que Dylan no te dejase en cinta"
                              
    "¿¡Qué?!"
                              
    "¿Qué? Eras crucial para mi plan" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.
                              
    "Tú... ¡Tú hiciste que me dejara!"
                              
    "Bueno, personalmente no, lo hizo uno de mis súbditos"
                              
    Ella, desolada, rompió a llorar. Todas las lágrimas que se estaba guardando comenzaron a fluir.
                              
    "Eh, eh... vamos pequeña no llores..." dijo el demonio con voz suave "¿y lo bien que lo hemos pasado estos cuatro meses?" Dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras le acariciaba el pelo "incluso te he cogido cariño"
                              
    Ella miró a sus ojos, ahora amarillos, y le escupió. A su cerebro no le daba tiempo a procesar todo aquello.
                              
    Él se limpió el rostro con asco.
                              
    "Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... solo intentaba ser amable"
                              
    Entre gritos de absoluto dolor, Riley se retorcia, desgarrandose entera poco a poco mientras nacía el bebé. Su último aliento fue un grito.
                              
    Nació una preciosa niña de pelo negro cual trozo de carbón y ojos marrones con matices rojos.
                              
    Azrael cortó el cordón umbilical, cogió a la pequeña, la limpió y la arropó en una manta mientras ella abría sus pulmoncitos a base de energéticos llantos.
                              
    "mi pequeña preciosidad" le dedicó a la bebé su mas amplia y tierna sonrisa. 
                              
    Un demonio entró en aquel momento, los mismos ojos amarillos en su rostro.
                              
    "Veo que ya ha llegado mi sobrina"
                              
    Azrael se dio la vuelta y saludó a su hermano.
                              
    "¿A que es preciosa?"
                              
    El demonio se acercó y la observó, una maligna sonrisa en su rostro.
                              
    "Con esta bestia y con mis pequeños, tendremos un ejército imparable. Ni el mismísimo Lucifer podrá hacernos frente"
                              
    "Pronto nos alzaremos, hermano"
                              
    "Seremos los reyes absolutos. Cielo, infierno y mundo mortal"
                              
    "Y mi pequeña será la princesa... ¿Qué digo princesa?¡La reina! Reina de las almas del infierno, si señor" clamó orgulloso.
                              
    "He de irme, hermano" dijo tras un rato el otro demonio "tengo otro trato que reclamar"
                              
    "Te veo luego"
                              
    Tras mecerla un rato más, la puso en una cuna que había preparado y se acercó a sus instrumentos de tortura para coger un cuchillo.
                              
    "Esto no está muy rico, pero te hará más fuerte" dijo mientras se hacía un tajo en la mano y dejaba caer la sangre sobre la boca del bebé.
                              
    ...
                              
    Mientras tanto, un astuto demonio preparaba una revuelta, aprovechando la envidia que provocaban Azrael, su engendro y su poder a varios demonios para reunirlos y revelarse, derrotar a Azrael y matar a la pequeña bestia.
                              
    ...
                              
    Tras una emboscada y un cruento primer ataque, los revelados consiguieron debilitar a Azrael. Moribundo, Azrael utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para enviar a su hija a la Tierra, haciendo casi imposible que los revelados hiciesen daño a su bebé.
                              
    "¡Azrael!"
                              
    El aludido se giró.
                              
    "Escoria de cruce, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?"
                              
    "¿Listo para morir?"
                              
    "¿Y tú?"


	2. Hasta otra, Sam Winchester


    _**SIOUX**_ _**FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**_
                              
    "¡¿______ Harvelle, se puede saber dónde diablos estás?!" gritaba una voz femenina al contestador del telefono.
                              
    "15 mensajes de voz en una hora, nuevo record personal de mamá" dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesa, la voz aun gritando.
    
    "Deberias llamar a Ellen, o le va a dar un ataque" un hombre entró en la cocina, buscando un trapo con el que limpiarse las manos.
                              
    "Bobby, sabes que odio preocuparla, pero como se entere de cómo llegué aquí ayer por culpa de ese poltergeist se va a arrancar los pelos"
                              
    "solo dile que llegaste aquí, que estabas cansada y no viste sus mensajes, así almenos se calmará un poco"
                              
    La chica suspiró.
                              
    "De acuerdo. Pero si me mata caerá sobre tu conciencia"
                              
    El negó con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba fugazmente en su rostro.
                              
    "mmmm hola... ¿mamá?" _________ apretaba los parpados mientras se preparaba para la reprimenda de su madre.
                              
    _______ empezó a cazar al cumplir 18, de eso hace ya unos pocos años, pero a su madre eso le da igual; cada vez que ella está de cacería y se olvida de llamar, Ellen la regaña como si fuese una niña de siete años que se aleja sin avisar y se pierde.
                              
    "¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!¡¡¡TRES DIAS HACE QUE NO LLAMAS NI DAS SEÑALES DE VIDA!!!¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADAS QUE ESTABAMOS?!"
                              
    "Mamá, lo siento mucho, el teléfono se me quedó sin batería, luego llegué a casa de Bobby y estaba tan cansada que se me olvidó por completo"
                              
    "¿¡Y por qué no me avisó?!"
                              
    "Mamá, cálmate por favor, fue un despiste; además, no tienes que preocuparte, sé cuidarme sola.
                              
    ________ escuchaba gruñidos provenientes del otro lado de la linea.
                              
    "Bueno..." Ellen respiró hondo "¿qué tal te fue?"
                              
    "muy bien" ________sonrió al ver que la tormenta se había calmado "resultó ser un poltergeist bastante pesado, pero conseguí eliminarlo..."
                              
    "Me alegro cariño"
                              
    "oye... estoy apunto de salir hacia allí, llegare mañana por la tarde si mi coche aguanta ¿de acuerdo?"
                              
    "De acuerdo cielo... oye, tengo que dejarte, tu hermana va a matar a Ash" 
                              
    _______ rió.
                              
    "vale, dale besos a Jo. Hasta mañana, te quiero mamá"
                              
    "y yo a ti cielo"
                              
    La joven cerró el móvil y lo guardó, antes de levantarse de la silla y buscar una cerveza en la nevera.
                              
    Bobby volvió a entrar en la cocina, las manos húmedas.
                              
    "He hecho lo que he podido, pero esa vieja chatarra va a durar dos telediarios"
                              
    "Lo se" dijo con un suspiro "pero prefiero eso que andar"
                              
    "¿Te vas a ir ya?"
                              
    "Después de comer, me apetece cocinar"
                              
    "Aleluya"
                              
    ...
                              
    _**AUTOPISTA EN MITAD**_ _**DE LA**_ _**NADA**_
                              
    "Jodida chatarra de mierda..." maldijo entre dientes la cazadora mientras cerraba el coche de un portazo.
                              
    Llevaba cuatro años con aquel montón de chatarra al que Bobby puso un motor.
                                          
    Siempre había querido aprender mecánica, pero para ella era más fácil entender runas antiguas que las explicaciones mecánicas del viejo Singer.
    Hasta ahora había podido salvar a duras penas el desastre con ruedas con sus escasos conocimientos de mecánica, pero su vida había llegado a su fin.  
    
    "Joder, ¿tanto te costaba averiarte en un sitio con cobertura y aire acondicionado?" Reprochó al vehículo.  
    
    "creo que no te va a responder" dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de ella, lo que la hizo dar un respingo y agarrar su navaja.  
    
    "Eh eh, tranquila... no pretendía asustarte"  
    
    "joodeer..." el muchacho tenía rostro inocente e iba desarmado, lo que la tranquilizó un poco "¿a ti que te daban de pequeño?" Dijo la cazadora al ver la sorprendente altura del muchacho.  
    
    El chico se rió.  
    
    "Me llamo Sam, Sam Winchester" se presentó, tendiendo su mano.  
    
    "_________" dijo ella, estrechando su mano, después de guardar la navaja.  
    
    "¿Puedo ayudarte?"  
    
    "a menos de que seas capaz de resucitar un monton de chatarra y convertirlo en un coche…"  
    
    "lamentablemente, no se me da bien lo de resucitar"  
    
    Ella suspiró y se sentó sobre el capó.  
    
    Al estar los dos en aquella autopista de mala muerte, sin nada mejor que hacer, ________ decidió trabar amistad con el desconocido.  
    
    "¿Cómo has acabado aquí, Sam?"  
    
    "Estaba en Indiana con mi hermano, pero tuvimos una pelea y... pues aquí estoy" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la muchacha en el capó del desvencijado auto.  
    
    "¿Tienes un hermano?"  
    
    "Sí, mayor que yo, solemos viajar juntos por el país. ¿Y tú?"  
    
    "Una hermana, pero yo soy la mayor. Suelo viajar mucho pero mi madre no la deja venir conmigo. Es muy protectora"  
    
    "Mi padre es..." se quedó pensativo un momento "es mi padre, a secas. De hecho le estamos buscando, anda un poco perdido últimamente" bromeó.  
    
    "Bueno, seguro que lo encontráis"  
    
    "Siempre ha vuelto, así que supongo que sí"  
    
    "¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
    
    "Soy del 83, ¿Y tú?"  
    
    "Del 80. Eres casi tan joven como mi hermana"  
    
    "Y tu casi igual de vieja que mi hermano"  
    
    "¡Eh!¡Sin insultar!"  
    
    El alegre muchacho rió.  
    
    "Perdón" dijo alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.  
    
    Ella sonrió.  
    
    De repente un gruñido de estómago resonó.  
    
    "¿Has sido tú?"  
    
    "Perdón de nuevo, estoy muerto de hambre"  
    
    "_______ al rescate" se bajó del capó y fue al maletero "siempre llevo comida en el coche"
    Volvió a sentarse en el capó tras cerrar el maletero y ofreció su pequeño botín de comida basura a su nuevo amigo.  
    
    "Gracias" dijo mientras cogía una bolsa de patatas y la abría.  
    
    "Ni me las des, grandullón" ella abrió una bolsa de ganchitos y se metió un puñado en la boca  
    
    "Dios, me acabas de recordar a mi hermano..." dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. Le hacía gracia el parecido.  
    
    Él atacó las patatas, llevando sin probar bocado desde por la mañana.  
    
    Tras un rato, ella había acabado con los ganchitos y volvió a hablar.  
    
    "Ojalá tener un filete, con la calor que hace podríamos cocinarlo en la carretera"  
    
    "¿Sabes cocinar?"  
    
    "Bueno, no soy una chef de alta cocina, pero me defiendo bastante bien"  
    
    "Yo quiero aprender, apenas hago un huevo frito sin quemar la cocina"  
    
    "Es fácil, si volvemos a coincidir en un viaje, te enseño"  
    
    "Me parece muy buena idea"  
    
    "¿Es este el comienzo de una bonita amistad?" Dijo mientras fingía una exagerada sorpresa y emoción  
    
    "Eso creo" dijo mientras una leve risa escapaba de él.  
    
    "Oye, si tu no cocinas, ¿Quién lo hace?¿Tu hermano?"  
    
    "Oh no, Dean no sale de la comida rápida y las cosas precocinadas"  
    
    "¿Y cómo no tenéis las arterias reventadas?"  
    
    "Bueno, no llevo mucho viajando con él. Hasta hace poco estaba en Stanford"  
    
    "¿Stanford? Woah, así que eres un cerebro"  
    
    "Un poco, supongo... pero no es para tanto"  
    
    "¿Qué estudiabas?"  
    
    "Derecho"  
    
    "¡Y dice que no es listo, me cago en dios!"  
    
    Él rió, recordando lo que Jess siempre le decía.  
    
    "No soy muy de alardear, la verdad"  
    
    "Pues deberías"  
    
    "¿Y tú?¿Qué estudiaste?"  
    
    "Acabé el instituto y me metí en el negocio familiar"  
    
    …  
    
    Hora y media después, ambos seguían charlando, sudando como pollos por el calor.  
    
    "oye _______ ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?"  
    
    "dispara Winchester..." dijo mientras disimulaba una sonrisa "lo siento, era un chiste demasiado fácil  
    
    "Ese colgante…"  
    
    "Es un símbolo de protección, aunque la gente diga que es satánico, no tiene nada de demoníaco. Es totalmente lo contrario”  
    
    "Sí, lo sé... ese negocio familiar que mencionaste, ¿No tendría, de casualidad, nada que ver con ello verdad?"  
    
    "No me jodas..." la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Eres cazador?"  
    
    "Mi padre y mi hermano sí, yo..."de repente su rostro se entristeció, feos recuerdos y pensamientos cruzando su mente "bueno, yo se ve que de nuevo lo soy…"  
    
    "¿Estás bien grandullón?"  
    
    "Si, si... no es nada"  
    
    "Oye, acabo de acordarme, hay un sitio no muy lejos de aquí, un bar de carretera" dijo, con esperanza de distraerlo de lo que fuese que le puso tan triste.  
    
    "¿En serio?"  
    
    "Eso ponía en un cartel que pasé poco antes de la avería, pero vamos a tener que andar bastante…"  
    
    "No tenemos nada mejor que hacer"  
    
    "Touché, voy a coger mis cosas y nos vamos" dijo antes de bajar el capó.  
    
    Cogió del maletero la gran bolsa vieja que usaba para llevar todas sus armas y se la cargó al hombro. Era una bolsa verde oscuro, gastada y descolorida. Y pesaba como un ternero.  
    
    ...  
    
    Llevaban ya medio camino, que se les hizo ameno gracias a la charleta incesante que tenían.
    
    "¿Y qué le hiciste?"
    
    "Nada, mi madre me pilló metiéndole polvos pica pica en la ropa. Me lleve una bronca enorme"
    
    Sam rió con la anécdota de infancia de la cazadora de oscuros cabellos.
    
    "Menos mal que te pilló, ibais a mataros al final"
    
    "Nah, en el fondo nos queremos"
    
    Escucharon que un coche se acercaba e intentaron captar su atención.
    
    Una furgoneta gris con varios perritos pintados se detuvo al verlos.
    
    "Os veo algo perdidos, ¿Necesitáis ayuda?" Dijo la pelirroja conductora.
    
    "Yo me he quedado sin coche y él se ha perdido, ¿Te importaría acercarnos a un bar de carretera?"
    
    "Os llevaría, porque no parecéis asesinos en serie, pero solo tengo sitio para uno y mucha prisa en llegar a Nebraska"
    
    "¿Vas a Nebraska?" Preguntó ________ sorprendida.
    
    "Sí, a Lincoln"
    
    "¡Yo vivo al lado!"
    
    "Pues si quieres te llevo"
    
    "Espera..." miró a su nuevo amigo "no puedo abandonarte aquí, me siento mala persona"
    
    "No te preocupes, apenas tardaré media hora en llegar al bar ese. No moriré en el camino"
    
    "Más te vale, te tengo que enseñar a cocinar"
    
    El sonrió ampliamente.
    
    "¿Entonces te llevo?" Preguntó la conductora.
    
    "Por favor"
    
    "Pues mete con cuidado esa bolsa que llevas en la parte de atrás y sube. Pero con mucho cuidado por favor, está lleno de cosas para una clínica veterinaria"
    
    La cazadora hizo lo que la muchacha le dijo y fue a despedirse de Sam.
    
    "Dame tu móvil"
    
    "Ehm si" rebuscó en sus bolsillos y se lo dio "ten"
    
    Ella apuntó algo y se lo devolvió.
    
    "Este es mi número, avisa de que llegas vivo al barucho ese y llama si necesitas cualquier cosa"
    
    "¡Gracias!"
    
    La pelinegra estiró el brazo, con la otra mano en su cadera con el brazo en jarra, su rostro con un gesto teatral.
    
    "Un placer conocerle señor"
    
    Él rió y la imitó, estrechándole la mano.
    
    "Igualmente señorita"
    
    Ella subió a la furgoneta y se puso el cinturón.
    
    "Soy Zoe" se presentó la conductora.
    
    
    "________, encantada"
    
    "¿No me matarás verdad?"
    
    "Prometido" dijo mientras dibujaba una X sobre su corazón con su dedo meñique.
    
    "Bien, pues vámonos"
    
    Justo cuando comenzaron a alejarse, la cazadora bajó la ventanilla y se asomó
    
    "¡¡¡HASTA OTRA, SAM WINCHESTER!!!"
    
    ...
    
    _**HARVELLE'S**_ _**ROADHOUSE, NEBRASKA**_
    
    La furgoneta se detuvo en el pequeño descampado que servía de parking. La noche fresca cubría el cielo, la luna llena bañando todo con su suave lumbre.
    
    "Su parada, morena" dijo la conductora "ugh, ¿Segura que no te quieres venir"
    
    "Lo siento preciosa, pero debo volver ya a casa" contestó mientras abría la puerta "pero puedes pasarte cuando quieras"
    
    "¿Me invitarás a esa copa?"
    
    "A la copa y a lo que quieras" le guiñó un ojo y bajó de la furgoneta.
    
    Cogió su bolsa de la parte de atrás y se acercó a la ventana de la pelirroja.
    
    "Eres todo palabrería, morena"
    
    "Tu ven a por esa copa y te demuestro lo que te apetezca"
    
    La pelirroja rió coqueta.
    
    "Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos"
    
    "Hasta pronto preciosa"
    
    Una vez se fue la furgoneta, la cazadora miró al interior de su hogar. Aún era pronto y el Roadhouse estaba abierto. Bastante concurrido, a juzgar por los vehículos que había por allí.
    
    Entró y sintió el calor que emanaba el lugar. Estaba hasta los topes de cazadores con ganas de un descanso, animados y algo borrachos.
    
    " _Hogar_ _dulce hogar_ " pensó ella, feliz de volver.
    
    "¡Mira quien ha vuelto!" Dijo una joven rubia, bandeja en mano "mamá dijo que se te había roto el coche, creí que al fin me había librado de ti"
    
    "En tus sueños, enana"
    
    Ambas hermanas se abrazaron.
    
    "Voy a dejar esto arriba y os echo una mano"
    
    "espera, hablando de mano... ¿Qué es eso que pone en la tuya?"
    
    "¿Huh?" Se miró la mano izquierda "¡Ah si! El número de la que me ha traído, está montando una clínica veterinaria aquí cerca, es más mona..."
    
    "La semana pasada aquel extranjero mochilero y el cazador de la cicatriz, ¿Y hoy vienes con el número de la desconocida que te ha traido en su coche?" le repasó sus últimos ligues "¡Tú no tienes remedio!" le bromeó.
    
    "No es culpa mía que el universo me otorgarse este cuerpazo y la habilidad de ligar con todo lo que se mueve"
    
    "Tonta del culo" dijo riendo levemente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.
    
    "Tú el doble”


	3. Encontronazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra amiga tiene unas capacidades un tanto extrañas, que descubrimos cuando se encuentra con un demonio.
    
    
    _**HARVELLE'S**_ _**ROADHOUSE, NEBRASKA  
    
    **_
                              
    Travelling Riverside blues sonaba desde un móvil. En la pantalla ponía: _llamada_ _entrante-Sam Winchester_.  
    
    La cazadora de ojos caoba dejó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y descolgó, llevándose el teléfono al oído.  
    
    "¿lo encontraste?" Preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.  
    
    "más o menos" le respondió mientras se servía un poco de café en una taza.  
    
    "¿qué quieres decir?"  
    
    "Espera, voy a por el portátil"  
    
    "Si si, tranquila"  
    
    Se hizo el silencio durante cinco minutos hasta que volvió ella.  
    
    "mira..." colocó la taza de café en una de las mesas y se sentó enfrente de su portátil "Mordechai Murdoch era un granjero de los años treinta, residente en Richardson, Texas, que durante la depresión decidió matar a sus seis hijas ahorcándolas, para que no murieran de hambre lentamente, y después se suicidó..."  
    
    "si, la versión original. Pero cuando Dean y yo fuimos a ver la casa resulta que habia símbolos satanistas por todos lados, que eran los que te mandé"  
    
    "eeeeexacto, lo que significa que nuestro amigo Murdoch era más que un simple granjero, pero cuesta saberlo, ya que han cambiado un par de veces la leyenda urbana"  
    
    "además, no parece que siga sus propias pautas, ya que a Dean y a mí nos atacó con un hacha; y se supone que solo ataca a chicas, ahorcándolas"  
    
    "lo que indica que este espíritu podría ser otra cosa, pero no se el qué..." se detuvo un momento para tomar un sorbo de café "En cuanto a los símbolos... estabas en lo cierto, hay símbolos que son posteriores a la muerte de Mordechai, pero lo más curioso es que hay uno que no es sátanico y que otro no tiene nada de sobrenatural; me refiero a los dos que no te sonaban"  
    
    "¿y qué son?"  
    
    "uno de ellos es un símbolo hindú, si no me equivoco, aunque aún no he encontrado que simboliza"  
    
    "¿y el otro?"  
    
    "¿sabes ese que es como un simbolo de pregunta invertido al que le salen tres palos del punto?"  
    
    "sí, Dean está frustadísimo intentando recordar por qué le suena tanto"  
    
    "pues le voy a ahorrar un dolor de cabeza a tu hermano, el símbolo es de Blue Öyster Cult"  
    
    "¿Blue Öyster qué?"  
    
    "Blue Öyster cult...¿no te suenan las canciones "Fire of unknown origin","Burnin' for you","Don't fear the reaper"?"  
    
    "¿podemos dejar de hablar de música?" Le cortó "le diré a Dean el nombre de ese grupo, a ver si deja de frustarse intentando recordar de que es, y buscaré que significa el simbolo hindú. Muchas gracias _________"  
    
    "de nada gigantón, estoy aquí para lo que necesites"  
    
    "por cierto, gracias por la idea de la botella"  
    
    "¿le pegaste la mano a la botella?"  
    
    "si, pero el muy capullo es más rápido gastando bromas"  
    
    Ella rió mientras se levantaba, con tan mala pata de darle con la mano a la taza de café. Se cayó y desparramó por todo el suelo.  
    
    "¡joder! oye Sam tengo que colgar,acabo de tirar el café al suelo, hablamos luego"  
    
    "está bien" se rió "hasta luego"  
    
    Desde que conoció a Sam en aquella autopista hace tres meses, habían hablado por teléfono cada día. Ese Winchester le parecía un cielo de persona. Le ayuda con las investigaciones, al igual que ella a él. Le cuenta como le va en sus viajes con su hermano Dean, cosas sobre su hermano, sobre sus poderes... Sam se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.  
    
    Tras limpiar el estropicio del café, la cazadora cerró su portatil y observó un mensaje que le acababa de llegar.  
    
    Ella se acercó a una puerta cerca de la barra. No estaba muy a la vista, pero siempre se escuchaba música a todo volumen en su interior.  
    
    "¡Eh Ash!"  
    
    Tras un instante, se abrió la puerta. Un muchacho apareció tras ella, con un _mullet_ , barba de apenas tres días y unas ojeras descomunales.  
    
    "¿He oído tu dulce voz llamándome, Milady?"  
    
    "Sí, tengo que ir a Chicago. Volveré cuanto antes. ¿Te acordarás de decírselo a mi madre y a Jo cuando vuelvan?"  
    
    "Por supuesto"  
    
    "¡Perfecto!, gracias cerebrito" dijo alegre antes de girarse.  
    
    "¡Ah! Por cierto..."  
    
    "¿Sí?" Ella volvió a girarse  
    
    "¿Me harías un favor?"  
    
    "Sabes que sí"  
    
    "Necesito que te pases a por una cosa que me hace falta para el ordenador"  
    
    "Sin problema, aunque si me lo escribes me haces un favor. Sabes que no entiendo de componentes electrónicos"  
    
    "Dame un momento..."  
    
    Desapareció un instante y volvió con un trozo de papel.  
    
    ...  
    
    Un Jaguar XJ6 Serie 3 Vanden Plas del 85, de segunda mano, salió del Roadhouse, con la cazadora conduciéndolo.  
    
    ...
    
    _**  
    CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**_  
    
    "Está perfecta, muchas gracias"  
    
    "Oye, tengo una recortada ahí que apañé el otro día. Está nueva, por si la quieres"  
    
    "La verdad que no me vendría mal, la mía está muy vieja... ¿A cuánto la tienes?"  
    
    "Por venir de parte de Singer, te la regalo. Ese viejo y tú sois mis mejores clientes"  
    
    "Gracias"  
    
    ...  
    
    Tras guardar las armas nuevas en el coche, la pelinegra se dispuso a ir a un bar. Hubiese sido una pena ir a Chicago y no tomarse nada.  
    
    El bar era un sitio abarrotado de mesas en el centro, una mesa de billar a la derecha y equipo de música en la esquina derecha del fondo. la barra ocupaba todo el lateral izquierdo y habia un estereo en cada esquina. Sonaba Hot Blooded, de Foreigner.  
    
    Se sentó en un taburete en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Se la sirvió un chico alto, pelirrojo, ojos color miel, espalda ancha... un chico digno de mirar.  
    
    Estaba bastante fuerte, lo que se notaba en sus brazos llenos de tatuajes, y en lo ajustada que le quedaba la camiseta con el logo del bar, en la cual había un nombre grabado:Theo.  
    
    Hizo bien en quedarse aquella noche, o eso pensaba ella mientras se encontraba con la mirada pícara del camarero.  
    
    De repente, un olor putrefacto la golpeó como si de un tren se tratara. Le daba arcadas.  
    
    Era la mezcla de sangre ya vieja, cenizas, muerte y azufre.  
    
    La cazadora se ha topado con bastantes demonios en los años que lleva cazando. Exorcizó unos diez. Cada tipo de demonio tiene olores característicos, por ejemplo: los de ojos rojos apestan a perro mojado, azufre y agua estancada; los de ojos negros huelen a sangre, cenizas, muerte y azufre; los acheri apestan a carne podrida y azufre.  
    
    El olor indicaba que este era un demonio de ojos negros, y a juzgar por lo fuerte que olía, estaba bastante cerca.  
    
    Comenzaba a marearse.  
    
    "oye ¿estas bien?"  
    
    Se giró y vió a una chica rubia de pelo bastante corto y... y... y no vió bien nada más, ya que las náuseas que le daba eran muy fuertes. Jamás un demonio habia ólido tan extremadamente fuerte.  
    
    "si si, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada"  
    
    Fijó su vista en la cerveza.  
    
    Escuchó cómo hablaba con el camarero. Al rato, el camarero y ella desaparecieron, al igual que el olor.  
    
    El demonio definitivamente era la chica que le habia hablado, ya que apareció junto con el olor y se fué con él.  
    
    ¿de dónde había salido ese demonio?  
    
    Sin rastro del mareo, su cabeza se aclaró y decidió salir de allí. Si olía tan fuerte es que era un demonio poderoso. Por mucho que quisiese, no podía con algo grande.  
    
    Se fue a un motel a las afueras de Chicago y se dispuso a dormir. Justo antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, su móvil sonó.  
    
    "¿Sí?"  
    
    "Hola ________"  
    
    "¡Sam! Hola, qué tal?"  
    
    "Bien bien, ya nos hemos librado de Mordecai"  
    
    "Aleluya hermanos"  
    
    "¿Y tú qué?"  
    
    "Pues he venido a Chicago a comprar unas cosas"  
    
    "¿Pasa algo? Te noto descolocada"  
    
    "No es nada, me he cruzado un demonio"  
    
    "¿¡Un demonio?!"  
    
    "Sí, pero apareció y desapareció en cinco segundos"  
    
    "Así que no te acercaste"  
    
    "Eso creo. Es posible que fuese una mujer que entró... bastante mona, rubia de pelo muy cortito"  
    
    "¿Cómo se llamaba?"  
    
    "Estaba mareada y no le presté atención, pero creo que se llamaba Meg"  
    
    "¿Has dicho Meg?"  
    
    "Si, ¿Por?"  
    
    "Esa es la que me crucé unos kilómetros después de conocerte"  
    
    "¿La demonio?"  
    
    "Exacto"  
    
    "¿La que casi os mata?"  
    
    "Esa misma"  
    
    "¡Joder! Lo llego a saber y me lío a ostias con ella"  
    
    Él rió ante semejante idea.  
    
    "Al menos ya sé dónde está. Gracias __________"  
    
    "De nada grandullón..." ella bostezó "oye me voy a dormir, estoy molida"  
    
    "Que descanses, y ándate con ojo"  
    
    "Igualmente Sam"
    


End file.
